Vocaloid Wiki:Policy/Images
The article is a guideline about uploading images to the VOCALOID Wiki. for fanmade VOCALOIDs and for UTAU.}} Instructions * Official media is the preference. See Community to link images on personal spaces. * Licensing is required for all images. Refer to the drop menu or Category:Images. * Images should receive descriptive names. * Avoid uploading duplicate images, unless the upload is of better quality than the current image. * Use the Summary box to link the original source of the image. What to know Music naming This includes songs, albums, and notable listings. * File:Music_title VOCALOID_name Producer_name.png * Or simply File:Music_title Producer_name.png People naming This includes voice providers, producers, and illustrators. * File:Person_name.png * Anything after that should receive a qualifier, such as File:Person_name screencap.png and so on. Character naming This includes official VOCALOID characters and related images. * File:Character_name.png * Anything after that should receive a qualifier, such as File:Character_name poster.png and so on. What to upload You are allowed to upload images released for "fair use": * Software boxart - as this is released to advertise. * Promotional artwork - Concept art and full body art or otherwise. * Demonstration songs - Classified as "Promotional" also. * Merchandise - requires only one to two images. ** For manga related pages, only upload volume covers and never whole pages. If any artwork directly from a manga is used, only 1 frame is allowed per page and no more. * Screenshots of gameplay released by official sources are fine. Otherwise do not upload. ** We also make exception for modules like in the Project Diva games, but we do not excessively upload images of the game itself. * Non-promotional artwork by illustrators are acceptable, however, we must draw the line due to copyright and if the image is useful to the wiki or not. What not to upload * Explicit images - are against FANDOM's Terms of Use and will result in a warning or ban by this wiki's administrators or FANDOM Staff. * Music videos - As stated in the image guidelines; this wiki is not a image or video hosting service. ** See Derivative to link videos on personal spaces. ** The only acceptable embeds are official promotional videos and tutorials via YAMAHA or related companies. * If a studio objects to an image being on the wiki, the wiki will remove it and cannot add it back. ** Grounds for "Fair Use" does not give us the right to upload every image without consequence and this should never be used as an excuse for a particular image to exist on the wiki for the sake of it existing here. * Barred images include the following: ** BIG AL and AVANNA's voice providers; related companies and providers themselves have asked us not to write (in detail) about them nor reveal their physical appearance. Therefore, images or photos of them are also banned from the wiki and are forbidden to be uploaded also in regards to this. See also *Category:Images